Declararse a James no es tarea fácil
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Lily Evans finalmente ha aceptado sus sentimientos por James Potter sin embargo, declararse al chico no será sencillo y necesitará la ayuda de todos sus amigos para hacerlo sin quedar en ridículo. Lily Evans descubre que demostrar sus sentimientos por James no es tan fácil al fin y al cabo.
1. ¿Por qué a ella?

Lily jugaba nerviosa con su pluma. Llevaba toda la tarde en la biblioteca sin poder concentrarse en su tarea. Cada vez que intentaba avanzar, la imagen de James Potter sonriendo se cruzaba por su mente y volvía a perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo. Por enésima vez en la tarde, tachó el comienzo de su redacción. Lily resopló de desesperación. A su lado, su amigo Remus notó que la pelirroja no se comportaba como era costumbre en ella.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Lils? Si necesitas un respiro podemos ir a dar un paseo por el lago. Creo que ambos nos merecemos un poco de descanso. Si seguimos a este ritmo para cuando lleguen los EXTASIS podremos hacer los exámenes de nuestros amigos.

La cálida sonrisa de Remus demostraba tranquilidad. Lily sonrió de vuelta. Remus era su mejor amigo pero no estaba segura de si podía confesarle sus sentimientos por James. Al fin y al cabo, ellos dos eran grandes amigos y no quería que James se enterase. Antes prefería besar a un grindylow.

—Me parece buena idea. Además, no creo que consiga hacer mucho más hoy.

Recogieron sus libros y pergaminos de encima de la mesa y se encaminaron hacia los Jardines de Hogwarts. Remus observaba detenidamente en silencio a Lily. Sabía que algo estaba rondando por la mente de la pelirroja y estaba bastante seguro de conocer el nombre y apellido de ese algo. No podía negar que en el caso de que sus especulaciones fueran ciertas él estaría inmensamente feliz por sus dos mejores amigos. Sin embargo, no sería él quien agobiase a la chica con preguntas. Probablemente McKinnon se encargaría de eso mil veces mejor que él. Si ella quería contárselo, él sería todo oídos.

Para cuando salieron del castillo, el sol coloreaba de naranja el cielo. A pesar de estar anocheciendo, la temperatura era agradable. Se sentaron juntos cerca de la orilla del lago. Lily jugueteaba con sus anillos fijando la vista en la quietud del lago. Suspiró.

Lily sabía que podía confiar en Remus pero no sabía como abordar el tema. Repentinamente se había encontrado mirando al moreno en clase más de lo normal e incluso había ido a algún entrenamiento a verle a él aunque siempre excusándose en que era Marlene quien iba a ver entrenar a Sirius y ella simplemente la acompañaba como buena amiga que era. Ni ella misma sabía cuando había ocurrido pero ahora estaba en esa situación y no sabía cómo salir de ella. Haciendo gala de su valentía Gryffindor, decidió contárselo a Remus.

—Esto que te voy a contar ahora no se lo puedes contar a nadie, ni siquiera a Peter por muy bien que él sepa guardar secretos. Esto es entre tú y yo.

Remus intentó controlar su emoción a pesar de que por dentro estaba saltando de emoción.

—Te lo prometo. Sea lo que sea eso que me quieres contar, prometo no decírselo a nadie. Queda entre nosotros, Lily.

Remus apartó un mechón de la melena pelirroja que cubría el rostro de su amiga. Lily hizo una mueca mirándole como si estuviera ordenando sus pensamientos.

—Está bien. Desde hace un tiempo ...uff...bueno, no sé desde cuándo la verdad...pero fue así de repente que pasó y yo no sé qué hacer...estoy hecha un lío Remus...

Lily dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Remus acarició suavemente su espalda dándole ánimos a su amiga. Quizás la pelirroja no estaba confusa en temas amorosos. ¿Podía ser que Snivellius hubiera metido su narizota en algo relacionado con la chica? Quiso quitarse esa idea de la cabeza rápidamente. No sería la primera vez que alguien se hubiera sentido desdichado por amar sin ser correspondido, de eso él sabía bastante.

—Lils, tranquila. No creo que sea algo tan grave lo que me tengas que contar. ¿Severus se ha vuelto a meter contigo? Ya sabes que si te vuelve a decir eso, Sirius le deja calvo de por vida.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Severus no tiene nada que ver en esto...no hemos vuelto hablar desde aquella vez...ya sabes.

Lily respiró profundamente. O se lo contaba ya a Remus o callaba para siempre. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—No quiero que montes una escena, por favor...lo que te quiero contar es que...es que creo que me gusta James.

Remus gritó de alegría pegando un salto. Los alumnos que todavía andaban fuera les miraron extrañados. Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el punto que su cara se confundía con su melena.

—Remus, ¡shhhh! Siéntate.

—¡Lily! ¿Cómo quieres que no me emocione? Llevo esperando este momento desde tercero. Ya verás cuando se lo digas a James, ¡estará en una nube el resto de su vida recordando ese momento! Lily, esto te lo digo como tu amigo, sabes que James te quiere. Después de todos sus intentos, creo que deberías ser tú quien tiene que dar el siguiente paso. No se lo va a creer. ¡Casi no me lo puedo creer ni yo!

—¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? ¡Me puedo morir de la vergüenza! ¡Imagínate lo que dirá Sirius!

—Sirius probablemente esté ocupado besando a Marlene mientras tú te declaras a James. Sabes que será así. Y en el peor de los casos, por mucho que se burle de ti, veo a James capaz de hechizarle con tal de callarle.

—Te hace más ilusión a ti que a mí. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué a mí?

—Porque James Potter lleva enamorado de ti desde que empezamos Hogwarts. Hay que reconocerle que su estilo al final ha funcionado...esto es increíble.

La emoción de Remus estaba provocando aún más nerviosismo en Lily. Si Remus reaccionaba así, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar el moreno?

—Me he decidido a decírselo. ¿Qué puede salir mal? En verdad, todo puede salir mal.

— Sabes que no Lily, menos aún tratándose de James.

—Todavía no sé cuándo ni cómo lo haré. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

— Sin duda alguna, hagas lo que hagas tiene que ser un espectáculo. James es capaz de reprochártelo si te declaras estando solos. Aunque puede ser bonito, ¿en los invernaderos? No, allí ya se declaró Frank a Alice. ¿Por carta quizás?

— Si me fuera a declarar a ti lo de la carta sería perfecto. Pero no, me he tenido que enamorar del egocéntrico de James Potter al cuál le gusta ser el centro de atención casi 24h al día.

— Lils, no seas tan cruel, que también es mi amigo. Creo que para eso se les ocurrirá algo mejor a Marlene o a Dorcas, Lils. Porque quiero suponer que ellas lo saben.

Remus miró interrogante a Lily. Por la expresión de desconcierto de la cara de la pelirroja supo que nadie salvo él lo sabía y eso hizo que el cariño especial que sentía por la chica aumentara considerablemente.

—Pues creo que lo primero que debes hacer es decírselo a ellas. Eso sí, pon un hechizo silenciador al cuarto o seremos capaces de oír a Marlene desde el cuarto de los chicos.

Remus sonrió estrujando suavemente a Lily. Tendría que mantener a raya su emoción si no quería que James se enterara.

— Ahora vamos a ir a cenar. Esta noche quiero que hables con ellas, no queda tanto tiempo antes de graduarnos. ¡Ya me puedo imaginar vuestra declaración formando parte de la historia de Hogwarts!

Lily sonrió al licántropo insegura. No podía dejar de pensar en por qué tenía que estar pasándole esto a ella.

* * *

Durante la cena Lily se había mantenido inusualmente callada para lo que era normal en ella. Había intentado prestar atención a la conversación que Dorcas mantenía con Marlene pero había perdido el hilo de lo que decían en cuanto la castaña comenzó a hablar de la tarea de Transformaciones.

Volviendo a juguetear con sus anillos, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de James mirándola. El chico sonrió en su dirección y Lily pudo notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. Sonrió aunque pareció más una mueca extraña y miró hacia el frente.

El destino parecía estar burlándose de ella. Desde la mesa de Slytherin los ojos oscuros de Severus la miraban como si estuviera intentando leerle la mente. Por suerte, Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, comenzó a hablar con el chico que una vez había sido su amigo rompiendo el contacto visual.

Lily se sentía incómoda y con una excusa rápida se despidió de sus amigas diciendo que ya las vería en el cuarto. Tanto James como Remus y Marlene siguieron con la mirada a la pelirroja mientras abandonaba el Gran Comedor.

Marlene cruzó la mirada con Dorcas señalando con un ligero movimiento la puerta.

― Lils está muy extraña, creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con ella. ¿Has visto que apenas ha dicho nada durante la cena?

―Sí, quizás sea la presión de los exámenes. Ya sabes como es Lily, se ahoga en una vaso de agua. Además, si le ocurriera algo nos lo contaría, ¿no crees?

―Puede, pero creo que hay algo más. Venga, vamos.

Marlene se levantó seguida de Dorcas. Sirius miró como la rubia se alejaba fijándose especialmente en su trasero. Sonrió de manera socarrona recodando el buen rato que habían pasado en los vestuarios aquella tarde.

―Creo que le voy a pedir a McKinnon que sea mi novia. Sé que no podrá resistirse.

―Creo que eso es una misión suicida, Canuto. Ni siquiera te hace caso cuando estáis juntos en público.

―Pero no sabes cuanto caso me hace cuando estamos solos. James, tú podrías ayudarme. ¿Qué método no debo utilizar para que me diga que sí? Después de tantas veces que lo has intentado con Evans ya eres un experto en lo que no hay que hacer.

Sirius sonrió de esa manera en la que ni siquiera McGonagall era capaz de negarle nada pero Remus notó como el rostro de James se ensombrecía apagando la sonrisa tonta que se le había quedado desde que Lily le mirase hacía un rato. El moreno se levantó repentinamente y abandonó el Gran Comedor cómo habían hecho antes Lily, Marlene y Dorcas. Remus suspiró y miró de manera reprobatoria a Sirius.

―Hay veces que eres demasiado bocazas y estúpido, Sirius.

Los ojos azules se cruzaron con los miel notando en ellos la decepción. Quizás si que la había cagado con James.

* * *

Lily estaba sentada sobre su cama haciendo y deshaciendo una trenza. Se podía oír a Marlene cantar desde la ducha y Dorcas estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre su cama. Su otra compañera ya había cerrado las cortinas. Debía hacer caso a Remus y contárselo a ellas. Podrían aconsejarle y así ese desasosiego que sentía se iría.

―Dorcas...cuando salga Marlene quiero hablar con vosotras. Ven.

―¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Has tenido problemas con tu hermana o con Severus? Ya sabes que le tengo ganas a esa serpiente. Y sé que Marlene se uniría sin problema.

Lily sonrió. Menos mal que era ella la que ponía un poco de cordura en el grupo de amigas o si no, Hogwarts ya hubiera quedado reducido a cenizas. Aún así, le reconfortaba saber que las tenía a ellas pasara lo que pasase.

―No, tranquila. No es nada de eso, es otra cosa...no te preocupes, Dorcas. En cuanto salga Marlene de la ducha os lo cuen...

―¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

Y ahí estaba Marlene tal y como la había traído su madre al mundo secándose el pelo con una toalla. Dorcas puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo uniéndose Lily también. La confianza de la rubia era tal que cuándo hacía esas cosas de manera tan espontánea no quedaba otra que tomárselo con humor.

―Lene, ¡tápate por Merlín! ―las mejillas de Dorcas estaban ligeramente coloreadas― Deberías ser más decorosa.

― Este cuerpo no lo he ejercitado para esconderlo. Además, cualquier día de estos Black decide aparecer montado en su escoba por la ventana y que menos que tenga unas buenas vistas y que se lleve un buen recuerdo.

Marlene guiñó de manera descarada mientras se envolvía en la amplia toalla granate.

―¿Regulus? ¿Por qué iba él a volar hasta nuestra ventana? Es más probable que Lily por fin acepte ser la novia de James.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos. A veces lo perceptiva que llegaba a ser Dorcas llegaba a asustarle. ¿Podría ser que lo que sentía por el chico fuera demasiado obvio? La carcajada de Marlene la distrajo.

―¿Regulus? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué pinta esa serpiente aquí? No sé porqué siempre piensas en él cuando por Black me refiero a Sirius...hoy hemos estado juntos después del entrenamiento por cierto.

Marlene levantó las cejas repetidamente dejando a entender lo que habían estado haciendo. Dorcas, con un sonrojo que Lily no llegó a comprender del todo bien, escondió su cara en uno de los cojines que la pelirroja tenía sobre su cama.

No estaba muy segura de que ese fuera el mejor momento para contárselo a sus amigas pero no tenía nada que perder. Lily carraspeó intentando aclarar su voz.

―Bueno, en verdad os tengo que contar una cosa...no quiero escándalos ni que me juzguéis...mmmm...puede que sí quiera ser la novia de James.

Y Lily se arrepintió de no haber hecho caso a Remus con lo del hechizo silenciador en el momento en el que Marlene chilló como si un coro de banshee se hubieran instalado en su garganta. Dorcas se había quedado con la boca abierta y ojiplática sin poder creérselo.

―¿CUÁNDO TENÍAS PENSADO CONTÁRNOSLO? ¿CUÁNDO HA OCURRIDO? ¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Lils! ¿Te has enamorado de James Potter?

Lily no sabía si sonreír o echarse a llorar. Si Marlene ya se había puesto así con sólo saberlo, cuando le pidiera ayuda para declararse al chico no quería saber como reaccionaría.

―Marlene, cálmate, vas a despertar a Mary. Y dejemos hablar a Lily...porque tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos.

Lily tomó aire. Puede que al final declarse a James no fuera tan fácil como Remus le habia asegurado.


	2. Valentía momentánea

Lily se irguió estando sentada en su cama. El daño ya estaba hecho y ahora no había marcha atrás. Para el plan de declararse a James necesitaba a sus amigas sí o sí y les debía una explicación. O al menos una excusa válida que convenciese a Marlene de cómo después de todo el tiempo que James había estado detrás de ella, sus sentimientos hacia el chico hubieran cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Dorcas seguía tumbada en su colchón jugueteando tranquilamente con los flecos del cojín pero Marlene parecía un león enjaulado. Lily podía notar la rabia con la que la rubia se estaba peinando la melena sin siquiera mirarla. La pelirroja nunca se hubiera imaginado que su mejor amiga reaccionaría así ante el hecho de que ella se hubiera enamorado.

Suspiró mirando a Dorcas quien levantó la mirada. Los ojos azules de la chica mostraban comprensión. Lily entreabió sus labios dispuesta a hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Fue Dorcas quién habló.

—Marlene, te estás comportando como una niña. Lily nos necesita, ¿no ves que esto es importante para ella?

Marlene únicamente gruñó continuando de espaldas a ellas dos.

—Marlene...no seas infantil. Nosotras te tenemos que soportar cada vez que te peleas con Sirius y nunca nos hemos portado como estás haciendo tú ahora. Sé coherente y compórtate como se supone que una amiga debe hacer. Por favor, Lene...

Las palabras de Dorcas parecieron hacer efecto en la rubia quien se giró y tomando su almohada se levantó hacia la cama de Lily. Se subió a la cama tumbándose cuán larga era.

—Lo siento...es que se me hace raro que ahora te guste James. ¡Es un egocéntrico!¡Tú siempre lo has dicho Lils! ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?

Liily volvió a suspirar. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que hacerle la misma pregunta? ¡Ni siquiera ella sabía que era lo que había cambiado! Notó la mano de Dorcas apretando su rodilla dándole ánimos. Cambiando la trenza de un lado para otro, la pelirroja comenzó a hablar.

—La verdad es que no sabría decirte qué ha cambiado, Marlene. Ha ocurrido así, sin más. Empecé a darme cuenta de que pasaba más tiempo mirando a James de lo normal y que sus bromas me hacían más gracia que antes y...pues...eso...que creo que quiero declararme a James...¡Merlín! Suena demasiado extraño.

Lily miró a sus amigas nerviosa. Esperaba que Remus tuviera razón y le ayudaran en la locura de declararse al cazador de Gryffindor. Dorcas sonreía como sólo ella sabía hacer, llegando a calmar a cualquier alma agitada como era la de Lily en ese momento. Marlene sonreía burlona, en un gesto que parecía más de otro de los merodeadores que de ella misma.

—Vaya sí que te ha dado fuerte, amiga. En verdad, aunque me haya puesto así, lo llegó a entender. James ha sido tan insistente que creo que hasta McGonagall le hubiera dicho que sí en tu lugar.

—Eso sería digno de ver. Aunque lo importante ahora mismo es ayudar a Lily. ¿En serio quieres declararte? Creo que lo mejor sería por carta...quiero decir, no es lo que más vaya con James pero la vergüenza sería infinitamente menor.

—Lo mismo me dijo Remus...aunque no es una idea que me guste. Podría ir y decírselo así sin más...pero sé que me quedaría callada. ¿Alguna idea Marlene?

—A mí se me ocurre que podrías ir, plantarte delante de él y besarle. Le quedaría claro lo que sientes de manera fácil y sencilla. Tal y como funciona su cerebro.

—¡Marlene! No hables así de James que lo mismo podría decir Lily de Sirius. ¿O acaso son muy diferentes el uno del otro? ¡Si casi parecen hermanos! — Dorcas se rió suavemente—en realidad me hace gracia esta situación. Es como si todo estuviera escrito en un guion de una película muggle de las que hemos visto juntas...

Dorcas enmudeció ante la mirada irascible que Marlene le lanzó. Intentando desaparecer, se hizo un ovillo cerca de Lily.

—A mí Sirius no me gusta...tanto. ¡Es más que obvio que Lily está enamorada! Y como buenas amigas mías que sois, deberías saber que yo antes me moriría a salir con Black. Su carácter me irrita y no encuentro gracia alguna en sus bromas.

—Pero bien que te besas únicamente con él. ¡Eso quiere decir algo! Pero repito, debemos centrarnos en idear un plan para Lily. Yo creo que es mejor que se lo digas en privado, después de una clase o algo así. Quizás después de Transformaciones, que siempre suele salir contento. Y así le harías aún más feliz.

—Menuda tontería...yo creo que deberías ir hacia él cuando estén haciendo tonterías en los jardines y decírselo. Y en el improbable caso de que te diga que no, siempre puedes tirarte al lago y ahogarte. Estoy segura de que al calamar gigante no le importaría un poco de compañía extra.

—Y así también puedes acabar haciéndole compañía a Myrtle.

Dorcas y Marlene comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente. Lily no podía creer que sus amigas se estuvieran burlando de ella de esa manera pero no pudo evitar romper a reír con ellas. Al fin y al cabo, no podía negar que la situación era cuanto menos cómica.

Cuando ya les dolía la barriga de reírse y Marlene se había dado sin querer contra uno de los dinteles de la cama, volvieron a ponerse serias.

O al menos todo lo serias que se podían poner dado que hablaban del enamoramiento y cercana declaración de Lily.

—Sinceramente Lils, sé que en estas cosas del amor a mí no se me puede hacer mucho caso—Dorcas hizo una mueca con su nariz que Lily pensó que la hacía adorable—pero creo que lo mejor sería que hablases con James. Da igual quien os vea o lo mucho que elabores un escenario perfecto, lo importante es que os queréis y que a pesar de lo que está ocurriendo, tenéis la oportunidad de estar juntos.

—Y que probablemente cuando se lo digas a James sus gritos de felicidad se oirán en Londres. No te preocupes Lils, confiamos en ti y sabemos que hagas lo que hagas, no va a salir mal. Y en el caso de que a ese estúpido le de por rechazarte, tendrá una pequeña reunión con mis puños.

Marlene colocó sus puños como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un gancho a un contrincante invisible.

—¡Marlene! ¡No digas eso! Hay veces que eres demasiado violenta...de verdad...eres incorregible.

—Soy bastante práctica. Si en vez de los puños usase mi varita a Dumbledore no le quedaría otra más que expulsarme. Y estoy a las puertas de graduarme, así que mejor no jugar con fuego.

Marlene guiñó un ojo divertida a Dorcas que puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de su amiga. Lily sonrió agradecida por las palabras de Dorcas. Si todo salía bien, James y ella serían una de esas parejas con suerte. Todo sería cuestión de valentía.

—Gracias chicas, no sabéis cuánto os quiero. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no me llego a cruzar con vosotras dos. Aunque seáis un par de locas que casi nadie aguanta.

—¡Eh! Que ser insoportable es uno de mis encantos y que Dorcas sea una tía dura es lo que la hacve tan guay. Suerte has tenido tú de tenernos a nosotras como amigas— Marlene bostezó sonoramente— Es tarde ya chicas, deberíamos irnos ya a dormir.

Marlene se desperezó poniéndose en pie y corrió a meterse entre las sábanas de su cama. Dorcas se levantó para ir a su cama no sin antes susurrarle a Lily antes de irse a dormir.

—No le digas a Marlene que yo he dicho esto pero si James Potter se atreve a decirte que no después de toda la lata que ha dado, a mí no me importaría hechizarle. Ya sabes lo buena que soy en Encantamientos.

Lily sonrió a su amiga como tantas otras veces había hecho. Dorcas era una de sus personas favoritas y le demostraba todo el cariño que sentía hacía ella con estas cosas. Lily le hizo una seña a Dorcas para que se acercara de nuevo quien volvió extraña a la cama donde hasta hacía un par de minutos había estado tumbada.

Lily la abrazó intentando demostrar todo su agradecimiento y cariño hasta la chica. Sabía que la castaña no era muy dada a esas muestras de cariño pero desde hacía un tiempo Lily la había notado en cierta manera extraña y quería demostrarle que estaba ahí para ella al igual que Dorcas estaba para ella.

Se separó de ella y no pudo evitar fijarse en que Dorcas estaba llorando levemente.

—No te preocupes Lils, no es nada. Es que últimamente estoy muy sensible —Dorcas se secó las dos lágrimas traicioneras que corrían por su rostro— Gracias, Lily. Por el abrazo y todo lo demás. Y antes de irme a dormir quiero decirte que más te vale ponerte las pilas mañana con el tema de James.

Dorcas le sacó la lengua y se metió en su cama dándole la espalda a Lily quien se quedó sentada pensando un rato más. Pronto notó como las respiraciones de sus amigas se ralentizaban. A pesar de no tener sueño se tumbó en la cama.

Siguió buscando distintas maneras de como ir, colocarse enfrente de James y decirle que le quería. Mañana podría intentar hablar con él después de Adivinación, sí, podría ser una buena idea. Tendría que hablar con Marlene para que distrajera a Sirius. Y estaba segura de que Remus le ayudaría con Peter. Mañana podría ser que fuera el día. Sí. Mañana se declararía a James Potter. Antes de que se diera cuenta se había quedado dormida con el moreno de ojos avellana en la mente.

* * *

Lily sentía que el ambiente en el aula de Adivinación ese día era mucho más denso de lo normal. Notaba su garganta seca y que Marlene se estuviera riendo de ella no ayudaba mucho. No podía evitar mirar a James cada poco tiempo y cuando el chico la pillaba mirando le quitaba la vista de encima tan rápido que estaba segura de que hasta Peter se había enterado de lo que pasaba con ella sin mucha dificultad.

El profesor había pedido que se acercaran con sus tazas para analizar lo que los posos de té predecían de su futuro más cercano. Lily se levantó rápidamente de los nervios que sentía. James ya se había puesto a la cola, quizás podía aprovechar ese momento para proponerle dar una vuelta por el lago y así hablar con él.

En la mente de Lily parecía una buena idea sin embargo, Marlene tenía otros planes en mente. Situándose detrás de su amigo, esperó el momento justo en el cuál se subía a la tarima del profesor para empujarla haciéndola trastabillar.

Su plan era que al caerse, James fuera a ayudarla como buen caballero criado por su madre que era y así hablasen un poco. Sin embargo, a veces todo no sale como planeamos y al empujarla, Lily cayó sobre su taza, la cuál se rompió haciéndole un corte importante en la mano.

Marlene abrió los ojos sorprendida...no planeaba hacer tanto daño a su amiga. Al menos James sí que se había acercado a ella y la estaba ayudando a ponerse en pie.

—Profesor, creo que Lily tendría que ir a la enfermería. Y ya que James la está ayudando ya, él podría acompañarla.

Marlene agradeció internamente a Remus por su rápida actuación. Sin duda el chico quería tanto como ella que Lily y James acabasen juntos.

—Sí, tiene usted razón Lupin. Potter, acompañe a la señorita Evans a la enfermería. Alumnos, debido a este incidente, me temo que doy por concluída la clase. Me he desconcentrado y mi segunda vista no creo que pueda funcionar ya.

Remus miró a Marlene y ella no pudo evitar agradecérselo con un «Gracias» mudo al que el castaño simplemente sonrió.

Marlene se dispuso a recoger sus cosas y las de Lily, saliendo de los últimos aunque queriendo ir a buscar a Dorcas. Sintió como una mano la agarraba del codo y unos labios que conocía muy bien le susurraron en su oreja:

—Explícame qué demonios es eso que ha ocurrido ahí dentro. Remus ya se ha escabullido.

No podía permitir que Sirius se enterase del plan de Lily antes que el propio James así que usando todo el poder que tenía sobre él lo arrinconó contra el hueco en la pared de las escaleras. Acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del moreno se inclinó sobre él.

—¿Qué pasa Black? ¿Te da miedo quedarte sin tu mejor amigo porque te deje por una chica?

Sirius la miró desafiante. Disfrutaba de estar con Marlene pero había veces que no soportaba su actitud. Y este era uno de esos momentos. Pero él era Sirius Black y no iba a permitir que McKinnon jugara así con él. Sirius rodeó con su mano el cuello de la chica acortando distancias.

—No si te tengo a ti a mi lado, McKinnon.

Y la besó. A la vista de todos los alumnos que estaban pasando en ese momento por ahí. Marlene abrió mucho los ojos consciente del lugar en el que estaban pero se dejó llevar. Al y al cabo, le encantaba besar a Sirius.

Sabía que Lily se las podía ingeniar sola para llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en una de las camillas con James a su lado esperando a que Madame Pomfrey volviera con los vendajes para la herida. Sabía que había sido Marlene quien la había empujado pero ahora mismo no sabía si agradecérselo o matarla.

Lily se sentía nerviosa al lado de James pero decidió entablar conversación con él. Si se le quería declarar, por alguna parte tendría que comenzar.

—Gracias por acompañarme James. No tendrías por qué haberme acompañado. No ha sido para tanto.

—No tienes por qué dármelas Lily, mi madre me educó para ser un caballero y era lo menos que podía hacer. Además, no me importa. Me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo, ya lo sabes.

Lily se sonrojó. Agradecía que Madame Pomfrey estuviera tardando tanto aunque tenía miedo de que apareciese de improvisto.

—Eres muy amable, James. Me gusta mucho eso de ti —Lily notó como su sonrojo aumentaba— Aunque quizás sería mejor si no tuviera la palma de la mano rajada de arriba abajo.

Lily rió seguida de James. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que sentía junto a él...si fuera capaz de ser valiente y confesarle lo que siente por él. Se le pasó por la cabeza una idea y decidió seguir adelante...total, no perdía nada.

Acercó su mano sana a la de James y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Miró al chico quien la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba acompañado.

En respuesta, y aunque no estuviera muy seguro de por qué la pelirroja estaba acercándose así a él, apretó su mano mientras acariciaba suavemente con su pulgar la mano de la chica.

Lily no podía separar sus ojos de los de James. ¿Podría ser que este fuera el momento? Lily cerró los ojos momentáneamente para aclararse. Cuando los abrió, James seguía allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—James...yo tengo algo...algo que decirte...

—¿Sí? Puedes decírmelo sin problemas, somos amigos...

—James...creo que...creo que me...

—Buena jovencita, ya estoy aquí de vuelta. A ver, enséñame esa mano. De verdad, cada vez venís con accidentes más extraños.

Justo Madame Pomfrey tenía que aparecer cuando se había decidido a dar el paso. Lily se mordió el labio inferior de impotencia— y también porque sentía un poco de dolor— y miró desilusionada a James.

—Tranquila, ya me lo podrás decir más tarde cuando salgamos de aquí.

James le sonrió y volvió a apretar las manos que aún seguían unidas. Lily le correspondió a la sonrisa, sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de que más tarde siguiera siendo y sintiéndose igual de valiente.


	3. Inesperadamente

Lily estaba sentada en un ventanal del patio mirando a la nada. Estaba hecha un lío con sus sentimientos y no sabía cómo podía solucionar el dichoso tema de confesarle a James que quería estar con él. Suspiró haciendo que uno de sus mechones se alzara suavemente en el aire.

Había estado tan cerca de lograrlo hacía casi un mes. Apoyó su cabeza contra marco del ventanal de piedra desesperada. ¿Por qué no era capaz de acercarse al chico y decírselo? James le había proclamado su amor hacia ella de mil y una formas distintas y ella no era capaz ni de mirarle sin sonrojarse.

—¡Buenos días Lils! ¿Qué tal estás esta tarde?

Dorcas apareció por detrás de ella revolviendo suavemente su melena. La castaña lucía más animada últimamente desde aquel día que habían hablado. Lily sonrió a su amiga pero Dorcas observó como esa alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Lils, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Ya sabes que es lo que me pasa. De verdad, siento estar así todo el tiempo. Debería aclararme ya.

Lily apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. Dorcas la abrazó. No sabía muy bien cómo podía ayudar a su amiga. Estos temas siempre se le habían dado mejor a Marlene pero estaba perdida en combate. Bueno, Dorcas sabía donde podría encontrarla pero no quería enfrentarse a esa situación. No al menos si Lily estaba en plena crisis existencial.

—Es normal que estés así, Lils. No todos los días te das cuenta de que te has enamorado. Que tú ya llevas casi un mes y medio pero bueno, todos tenemos un ritmo.

—Ojalá me fuera posible ser como tú Dorcas.

Dorcas se puso seria de repente pero evitó que Lily lo notase. Si ella pudiera sincerarse con sus amigas como había hecho Lily...desechó la idea rápidamente. Su secreto moriría con ella.

—El problema es que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua cuando tu problema con James se solucionaría acercándote a él. Merlín, cuantas expresiones seguidas he usado.

—Sí es que lo peor es que lo sé pero me cuesta demasiado. Cuando no está con Sirius, está Peter rondando al rededor suyo. Cuando me animó a acercarme a él en la Sala Común alguien hace alguna tontería y James se distrae. A parte de que no creo que lo mejor sea decirlo en público...me apetece que sea algo más íntimo. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Pienso que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es juntarnos con Remus y relajarnos tomando un poco de chocolate. Estoy plenamente segura de que él tiene reservas de sobra. Venga, vamos.

—Está bien, me parece una idea genial. ¿Avisamos a Marlene o...?

—Está con Sirius besándose por alguna parte del castillo. Y creo que si les interrumpieramos con el tema de James nos mataría a ambas. Sirius le ha hecho mella en el corazón, quien lo diría de nuestra Marlene. Venga pelirroja, vamos a buscar a Remus.

Lily se pusó en pie y Dorcas pasó su brazo agarrandola por los hombros. Las dos amigas se alejaron en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Una hora más tarde se encontraban junto a Remus sentados en el suelo del aseo de chicas del primer piso. Por suerte para ellos, Myrtle no había hecho acto de presencia. Remus había traído una cantidad considerable de su arsenal de dulces.

—No sé cómo de grave será la situación pero creo que tenemos suficiente para sobrevivir hasta mañana. James me mataría si no fuera al último partido de la temporada. Y probablemente me torturaría un poquito antes si por mi culpa tú no fueras al partido, Lils.

—La situación no es que sea grave pero ya queda menos y nada para que se acabe el curso. ¡Y estos dos necesitan juntarse ya, Remus! ¿A qué tengo yo razón?

Dorcas tomó una tarrina de helado de brownie. Merlín que momento así Remus de helados sí que sabía. Ojalá poder solucionar todos sus problemas con una tarrina de helado.

—Lo primero de todo, es asegurarnos de que todos tenemos helado a mano. Bien, todo correcto. Y coincido con Dorcas, el tiempo corre en contra tuyo, Lils. Piensa en que en nada estamos en plenos EXTASIS.

Dorcas miró hacia el chico con una cuchara llena de helado a medio camino en el aire. ¿En serio el chico se preocupaba ahora por los exámenes? Lily lo tendría difícil con ellos como consejeros.

—Sí lo sé chicos, me lo lleváis repitiendo un mes y yo me lo llevo diciendo a mi misma aún más tiempo. ¿Recordáis lo que pasó en la enfermería? Si volviera a ocurrir un momento así sería perfecto...si hubieráis estado allí y lo hubieráis visto. ¡Casi hasta le besé!

—Lily, lo importante es conseguir que quites ese «Casi». Yo voto por que seamos drásticos, Remus, agarra a Lily por un brazo. ¡Vamos a llevarla ante James!

Lily miró con terror a la castaña. El azúcar siempre había causado estragos en ella pero no había tomado tanto chocolate. La pelirroja supuso que quizás fuera porque sus amigos se estaban cansando de ella. Lily tomó su propia tarrina y comenzó a tomar helado sin freno. Remus preocupado paró a la pelirroja cuando vio que esta ya iba por la mitad y no parecía querer parar.

—Centrémonos en lo que hemos venido a hacer. Si comenzamos a hablar aquí cada uno de nuestros propios problemas no llegaremos a avanzar. Si tú Lily dices que estando solos te sale más natural creo que podríamos organizar algo para que estéis asolas.

—¿Qué es lo que se te ocurre Remus? —preguntó Lily curiosa.

—Podemos aprovechar cuando suba de los Invernaderos. Allí yo podría distraer a Peter y Sirius tiene Aritmancia. ¿El martes te parece que es muy pronto Lily?

—Si lo piensas, Lils, tienes todo el fin de semana para aclararte ya del todo. Además, en Aritmancia yo podría distraer a Sirius. O podemos decirle a Marlene que se encargue ella de eso, se le dará mejor que a mí.

Dorcas se fijó en como se ensombrecía el rostro del ojimiel. Ella tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que le ocurría al chico con su amigo Sirius. Y dada su propia situación, no podía evitar sentirse unida al chico. Como si Remus sintiera que le estaban mirando, dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Pudo ver en sus ojos azules un reflejo que el conocía muy bien. Frunció el ceño, ¿sería posible que...?

—Vale chicos, os prometo, aquí delante de vosotros que de esta semana no pasa. Me lo prometo a mí misma.

Remus y Dorcas dejaron a un lado sus propias preocupaciones y sonrieron ante lo que la pelirroja había dicho. El trío pasó un rato más en el baño compartiendo risas y helado como si no hubiera más complicaciones en sus vidas que los amores no correspondidos o aquellos amores aún no confesos.

* * *

Marlene besaba el cuello de Sirius suavemente bajando por su pecho. Sirius gemía suavemente cada vez que los suaves labios de la rubia se posaban sobre su piel. Acarició su melena bajando por su espalda desnuda. Sobre ellos se cernía el oscuro manto de la noche iluminado por las lejanas estrellas.

Sirius había organizado aquella pequeña cita en la Torre de Astronomía porque quería demostrarle a la chica que era importante para ella. Quería que Marlene se convenciera finalmente de que para él era algo más que un desfogue pasional.

Sirius bajó la mirada hacia la chica para encontrarse con su mirada brillante. Colocó una mano bajo su mentón acercándola hacia él. No sabía que tenían sus besos pero habían conseguido engancharle de una manera que ni él mismo se reconocía a sí mismo.

Esto obviamente no se lo confesaría a la rubia, o al menos no de momento. Sintió el cuerpo desnudo femenino temblar y subió la manta que les cubría a ambos.

—La próxima vez que quieras ser romántico conmigo, Sirius, recuérdame que me traiga un poco más de ropa.

Sirius sonrió.

—La próxima vez que quiera ser romántico contigo Malene, no va a ser ropa precisamente lo que vas a necesitar.

Ahora fue el turno de Marlene de sonreír. Había caído como una boba a los pies de Sirius pero él también había caído con ella en esa relación extraña que ninguno había tomado el paso de concretizar. Aunque no iba a negar que esa quedada en la Torre había sido una muy grata sorpresa. Tal vez, si la situación futura fuera diferente para ellos al salir de Hogwarts, quizás si podrían pensar en concretizar.

Marlene sintió los dedos de Sirius acariciando su espalda. Le encantaba poder disfrutar de esas caricias y pensar que por un momento solo existían ellos dos. Fue quedándose dormida para deleite de Sirius, a quien le encantaba ver la tranquilidad que la cara de Marlene reflejaba cuando la chica se dormía.

—Merlín, McKinnon, vas a ser mi ruina...y sé que no puedo evitarlo.

Por única respuesta recibió un suave gruñido de la chica cuando se acurrucaba en su pecho.

* * *

La mañana para Lily se presentaba tintada por los colores de la casa de los leones. Había una muy alta probabilidad de que Gryffindor ganase a Slytherin y esa emoción por lo que podría pasar se sentía en el ambiente. Era tanta la emoción que Lily incluso se sentía agobiada. Aunque quizás no tuviera nada que ver con el partido y si con el cazador pelinegro para quien ese partido era el último.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo. No sabía porque Dorcas había insistido tanto en que se pusiera tan guapa para un partido en el que iba a ir solamente de espectadora pero entonces había llegado Marlene y negarse había sido imposible.

Estiró su fino jersey hasta cubrir sus puños. Movió sus piernas sin moverse del sitio. Marlene salió del baño lista para animar a los leones con un vestido corto granate. Marlene irradiaba un brillo especial que llenaba toda la habitación.

Dorcas miró socarrona a Lily a través del espejo estando tumbada en la cama. Sabía que Marlene no había dormido en el cuarto y se podía hacer una idea de junto a quien había estado.

—Buenos días Lene, parece que has dormido bien, ¿verdad Lily?

Marlene vio la mirada que compartieron sus dos amigas y aunque no consiguieron apagar su felicidad, sí que sintió miedo.

—Bastante bien, sí. Para alguien que no ha pasado la noche en el cuarto se le ve buena cara, ¿verdad Dorcas?

—Argghh...cuando os juntáis sois insufribles. Pues sí, he pasado muy buena noche. La he pasado con Sirius.

Dorcas pegó un chillido al que se unió Lily. Marlene en esos momentos no sabía si matarlas o achucharlas hasta que las tres se quedaran sin aire.

—Mira, dejadme en paz eh...ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Tenemos un partido al que asistir más que nada porque vamos a ganar.

* * *

Las gradas vibraban con la emoción propia del último partido. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw animaban indistintamente a Slytherin o a Gryffindor aunque si que era cierto que cada vez que los leones marcaban un tanto parecía que el estadio fuera a colapsar.

Lily aplaudía emocionada intentando ubicar la túnica de James entre todas las figuras que se movían por el aire. La voz del comentarista aumentada a través de un hechizo llegaba a ensordecer a los espectadores. Dorcas chillaba como si la vida le fuera en ello y Marlene animaba a Sirius como si únicamente él estuviera jugando. Lily quiso guardar ese recuerdo para siempre en su memoria como uno de sus recuerdos más felices.

Slytherin marcó un tanto acortando la distancia entre marcadores. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente y la grada gryffindor había enmudecido brevemente.

—¡Venga chicos, vosotros podéis!

Lily saludó al aire con tan buena suerte de que justo en ese momento James parara el vuelo cerca de su posición. El pelinegro le sonrió ampliamente y Lily enrojeció aunque suponía que a esa distancia a James no le sería posible ver claramente su expresión.

Los jugadores del equipo rojo volaban sin descanso intentando crear una diferencia de marcadores. James tenía en posesión la quaffle, quería dedicarle este tanto a Lily. Ver la emoción en la cara de la chica le había servido de motivación para seguir dando todo lo posible para ganar ese partido.

No sólo quería dedicarle un tanto a la chica sino que quería irse de Hogwarts con la copa de Quiddicth para la casa de Gryffindor. James lanzó la quaffle anotando otro tanto. Miró hacia Lily y se alegró al ver que ella seguía mirando en su dirección.

—¡Y Gryffindor atrapa la snitch! ¡Gryfffindor gana 360-180! ¡Gryffindor campeón!

James se siente pletórico. Sirius se acerca a él y se abrazan en el aire. Han conseguido juntos aquello que llevaban años esperando. Desciende esperando a sus compañeros que ya están dirigiéndose hacia el centro del campo.

Lily tiene un presentimiento. ¡Gryffindor ha ganado! Baja corriendo al campo dejando atrás a sus amigas y a Remus. Llega al centro del estadio y parece que todos sus compañeros se han organizado para no dejarla pasar. Se abre paso como puede y llega hasta donde está James.

Lily fija su mirada en él y es como si el tiempo se parase. James se da cuenta de la presencia de Lily y sonríe como si delante de ella estuviera la mejor maravilla del mundo. Impulsada a saber por qué, se lanza a los brazos del chico besándole. James la recibe en un abrazo fuerte correspondiendo el beso. No entiende muy bien lo que está pasando pero sí que es consciente de que la chica que ama está besándole. Y no puede sentirse más feliz. Gira sobre sí mismo sin dejar de besarla. Oye como la multitud se vuelve loca pero para él no es más que un murmullo.

Lily siente que se queda sin aire y termina el beso sin querer separarse, los ojos de James brillan como supone que también lo hacen los suyos. Sólo necesita un último empuje de valentía.

—Te quiero James.

Y la multitud enloquece aún más si es que puede. Esta vez es James quien besa a Lily con dulzura. La pelirroja le parecé oir a lo lejos a Marlene recriminarle a Sirius no besarla a ella así pero sinceramente, ahora todo le da igual. Lo único en lo que está interesada es en el hecho de que los labios de James encajen a la perfección.

Más apartados, Dorcas y Remus sonríen, no podía ser de otra manera dado que sus dos mejores amigos finalmente habían dado el paso.

—Al final tenías razón, Remus. Esto va a pasar a la historia de Hogwarts.

—No es para menos. Por cierto, sólo decirte que aunque para mí no haya acabado como me hubiera gustado, allí tienes a otro Black que no te quita el ojo de encima.

Dorcas mira en dirección a los vestuarios de Slytherin desde donde Regulus la está mirando intensamente. Agacha la cabeza avergonzada.

—¿Tan evidente es?

—Sólo para quién es capaz de observarlo todo.

Dorcas sonríe tristemente ante lo que Remus reacciona abrazándola para darle ese calor mezcla de tantos triunfos y de desengaños. Se puede hacer una idea de cómo lo ha pasado la chica y no puede hacer menos que darle su apoyo. Observa como el chico ingresa a los vestuarios con una mueca de desagrado en su cara.

Desde la tribuna, como buen observador, Albus sonríe ante ese amor joven y puro que ha ido gestándose a través de los años y que ha decidido florecer de manera tan inesperada que ni él mismo lo había visto venir.

—Te he ganado Minerva, se han besado antes de que acabara el curso. Dame mis caramelos de limón.

La bruja refunfuña algo entre dientes pero Albus mantiene esa sonrisa afable. Puede que a pesar de todo, aún sean tiempos para el amor.


End file.
